How the Doctor Saved the Grinch!
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Away in the TARDIS, on hunt for a fez. The Doctor stumbled upon the "Grinch" instead. With "Who's" down in "Whoville" and Christmas in sight; will the Grinch steal or the Doctor stop him in time? A Christmas Tale told in rhyme.
1. Part One: Here on

**A/N: This story happened while I was doing Seussical and my director said Doctor Who instead of Doctor Dake. Needless to say I took that and ran. Most of these parts are in rhyme (I don't know why I torture myself). Hopefully you enjoy. For the curious souls this is 11****th**** right now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or anything Seuss related. **

Part One: Here on...

Our fearless hero, the traveler of time,  
Once happened upon a planet in rhyme.  
While cheerful tidings filled the air,  
He knew Christmas must be there.

Our story begins in the Capitol city,  
Where lights had been strung to make it all pretty.  
The traveler exited his mode of transportation,  
Before being approached with no explanation.

"Halt," said the man in the hat.  
"Where did you come from? Upper Mount Bat?  
Our season of well wishing has begun  
And participation is required from everyone!"

"I'm just taking a jaunt," explained our hero.  
"I didn't know your season had started though.  
I read all the travel guides and learned this was the spot  
Where Christmas started right on the dot."

"Hmm," said the man. "Your story checks out.  
If you need any help just give us a shout.  
The city inn is located at your right.  
Rooms are relatively cheap each night."

"I might not stay long, or maybe a week.  
Regardless of that I probably won't get any winks.  
For this time of year is a joyous occasion and I wouldn't want to miss the celebration."

The man's laugh jiggled his belly.  
"You fit right in already.  
Your box should be fine in the square, since the season has started hardly anyone goes there."

"Thank you, but what is your name?  
If I tell you mine will you do the same?"  
The man smiled. "Why, I am the mayor, just newly elected.  
The voting outcome was quiet unexpected."

Our hero warmly shook the mayor's hand.  
"Well might I say you have a fine land.  
My stay should be immensely enjoyable.  
Though when I arrived it was probable."

The mayor left our traveler in the square,  
Wondering what was there.  
He looked to his left and his right,  
Before deciding to follow the lights.

As he entered the city the folks were bustling.  
Faces aglow and smiling through the rushing.  
The traveler entered a shop with a catching display.  
He was on the hunt for an item, regardless of what he would have to pay.

"Welcome," proclaimed the clerk.  
"What do you need in your search?"  
"I'm looking for a hat; it's normally red.  
It is no bigger than a loaf of sourdough bread."

The clerk stepped off the platform and went to the back.  
While he was gone our traveler aimless looked through racks.  
Sweaters, jackets and coats,  
But nothing to particularly gloat.

He had been hopping from planet to planet,  
In search of a specific item; he couldn't deny it.  
He needed it to help bring Christmas joy.  
Regardless if others thought it as a toy.

Well not as much as a toy, but as dull.  
He would show them, making their argument null.  
The clerk came back into the shop  
And step back on the platform with a hop.

"We only had two hats that met your description.  
Hopefully one of them is your selection."  
The clerk held them out so our hero could see,  
If one of them would make him smile in glee.

The one on the right was frumpy and old.  
The other was a red color that was too bold.  
They both met the size requirement  
And would be good in a cold environment.

However they were not what he desired.  
"Are you sure there are no others here," asked the traveler inspired.  
The clerk shook his head. "There's none in storage."  
"We won't be getting a new shipment until next week from Porridge."

The clerk gave a moments pause.  
"If I may ask what is the hat's cause."  
The traveler smiled. "I'm hosting a party, but I misplaced my cap.  
Without it won't have that...zap!"

"How sad. You can try another store.  
They might have one you will adore.  
I suggest you go up the street or down the block.  
Just remember all our stores close at six o'clock.

For tomorrow at seven oh three  
We will be lightening up out Christmas tree.  
Tonight myself and owners have volunteered,  
To help out ornaments on every tier.

The branches will glitter.  
The lights will flicker.  
Then all the citizens gather 'round  
And we sing to welcome the holidays to our town."

"Why that sounds delightful," our hero exclaimed.  
"I must stay here to see it and maybe I'll stay the next day.  
Thank you for your help and advice.  
Never have I encountered people so nice."

The clerk bowed to our traveler of time.  
"And the same to you good sir; how kind."  
Our hero left the store in a rush  
And ran into a person with a sweater quite plush.

"Watch where you're going," snarled the man  
As he brushed the snow off his green gloved hand.  
Our traveler looked at him with curiosity and wonder,  
Trying to find out where he had seen him space and over yonder.

"Why are you staring? Why haven't you scrammed?  
Don't you know I'm an impatient man?  
Why it's a wonder I've come down from my mountain house.  
In fact I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for a mouse.

It ate all my dog's food and is starting on mine.  
If I didn't get more I'd be dead in no time.  
This trip was suppose to be easy and quick,  
But now it has turned into a trip worthy of Saint Nick!"

"I'm sorry," said our hero, a frown on his face.  
He had never met someone so grumpy in any place.  
Why only one person came to his mind...  
Why maybe, just maybe, they were the same kind... 

**A/N: Hmmm…who is this mystery man? Tell me what you think, especially if I pulled off the rhyming. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review! **


	2. Part Two: The Most Peculiar Thing

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback from the last chapter! Here is Part Two! **

**Disclaimer: The Moffat and another type of doctor **

Part Two: The Most Peculiar Thing...

"Excuse me, have I met you before?"  
The man glared at our hero as if he was made from dirt on the floor.  
"I certainly would remember that mop of hair  
And that chin would be recognizable anywhere.

Now excuse me I must be on my way."  
The man tried to leave, but our hero shouted, "Stay!"  
The man kept walking so our hero pulled at his coat collar  
Causing the man to shout and to holler.

"What are you doing? Are you completely mad?  
What kind of person runs rampant and bad?"  
"I meant no harm, but you are so familiar.  
I think I have seen you, but I don't remember where.

If you take me to your place  
I'm sure I will remember your face."  
The man frowned and he scowled.  
"All right as long as I get to leave this town."

Our hero jumped up and grabbed the man's arm.  
"You won't regret this and I promise you won't be in harm."  
The man tried to catch up, his eyes bulged out.  
His lips set in almost a pout.

His coat flapped in the breeze as he was dragged along.  
Our hero started to whistle a song.  
They approached the square in their haste.  
The box was waiting, not wanting to go to waste.

The traveler of time got out his key  
And inserted it into the lock as easy as can be.  
He opened the door with a bit of a creak  
As if it had not been open in a week.

Key now in pocket and hand on the door.  
Ready to show the man what was in store.  
"Now remember, this is no ordinary box.  
If you are ready we will go inside and try not to be shocked."

The man raise his nose in a snobbish sort of way.  
"I doubt this shabby thing can do anything. It's merely child's play."  
Our hero's eyes shimmered with delight. Knowing full well it was going to be an interesting night.

"Okay you have been warned," the traveler opened the door with great gusto.  
The man peeked his head in and almost fell to the floor though.  
"I told you," our hero chastised.  
"But now we can begin flying and be there in no time."

The man looked around in awe and in shock.  
"How does this run. And why is there a clock?  
Is this a machine that can travel in time?"  
"Funny how that's what you mention first instead of it's size."

The man stepped inside and blinked at the light.  
Our hero wondered if he had given him a fright.  
"I only saw the entrance and not all of this.  
How can a big space in a small box exist?"

The traveler chuckled and threw a large switch.  
"I'd hold onto something and don't get sick."  
The box began to shake and to vroop.  
Making the man wonder if it could do loops.

Our hero looked over and stifled a laugh.  
He'd never had anyone look quite like that.  
The man had turned green to match his sweater  
And he looked as if he was under the weather.

"Are we almost there," the man asked with a croak.  
"I'd don't know, but we ought to be close."  
The man groaned and held the beam tight.  
Making the hero wonder if he was alright.

With a final jolt and an earth shaking shudder,  
The ride was over and; the man couldn't be gladder.  
"Now this is the fun," said the traveler.  
"You mean it's not over," the man asked with a quiver.

"No, this is the part where the fun starts!"  
"But my house? You said we'd be there just like that!  
Now you're saying we're having fun?  
I think you're mind had been addled by the sun."

Our hero ran to the door and opened it wide.  
"Here we are, on the mountainside.  
Why do you live here all alone?  
It's Christmas, you should be with loved ones."

The man looked out of the door his eyes grew in size.  
"Is this kind of transportation really wise?"  
"Stop deflecting the questions, they are important.  
I don't like to see people alone; the feeling is potent."

The man sighed and stepped out onto the ground.  
"Why do I get the feeling you're going to stick around?  
If you promise to not touch anything and don't disturb Max,  
I'll let you stay, but try to relax.

Out hero agreed to the terms that were laid out.  
And promised he wouldn't run amok or shout.  
The man pulled a key out of his coat  
And put it into a lock that was under a knocker shaped like a goat.

The man turned the knob as well as his head  
And addressed the traveler from his spot ahead.  
"Welcome to my wonderful home.  
It's just me and Max; we grinches like to live alone."

**A/N: Hm… and the plot thickens. **


	3. Part Three: As He Called Upon Oranges

**A/N: Double update! Complete A/N in part 4. **

Part Three: As He Called Upon Oranges...

Our traveler scratched his head in confusion as he step over the threshold.  
"Did you just call yourself..."  
"Orange! Yes, I'm sure those insufferable little Who's warned you about me. They started to call me a grinch when I refused to participate in their Christmas celebrations every year. I moved up to this mountain hideaway with Max to hide from them." The man leaned down and patted the head of a dog that was laying on the floor next to a fireplace.  
"We aren't rhyming anymore," exclaimed the traveler.  
"Silver! There's a rhyming border inside the city. Anyone who enters must rhyme. It's a very subconscious thing. The line ends about where my front door is," exclaimed the man.  
Our traveler gestured to a well worn armchair by the fire. "May I?"  
"Yes of course. Why don't I get some tea started. It's cold out there." The man bustled over to a small kitchenette and began opening cupboards.  
The dog by the fireplace perked its head up by the noise and turned it to face the traveler. "That's Max," said the man over his shoulder.  
Our traveler leaned forward and scratched Max behind his ears. "Hello there old boy; how are you?"  
Max enthusiastically wagged his tail back and forth and began to pant. "What's your name?"  
"Name's Ted. What about you?"  
"Oh, Max. What is wrong with you," asked our traveler of time.  
Ted walked over with two mugs of tea and placed them on a small table. "He's just gotten old."  
Our hero took the dog's head in his hands and gently move it left and right. "Is he blind?"  
"Almost. He's been a loyal friend for almost eleven years," explained Ted. "I bet you have been eh Max," he rubbed the dog behind his ears and Max thumped his tail enthusiastically against the floor. "Is there any other reason besides the Whos for your frozen isolation?"  
Ted sighed and sunk father into the plush armchair. "I have never been a fan of the Yuletide season compared to the Whos and their zealous enthusiasm for the holiday has left a sour taste in my mouth. I prefer to spend my winter inside my abode than down in the town."  
"There's nothing wrong with a little Christmas spirit," said our hero.  
Ted massaged his forehead. "Yes, but all the noise they make as the celebrate. It is like an endless pounding against my head."  
Our time traveler played with the tag on the tea bag. "Like drums?"  
"Yes. In fact sometimes it is drums if the parade is going through. It is all just too much."  
Our time traveler set his tea cup back on the saucer. "I think I should go."  
"No, please stay just a bit longer. It's nice having some company," insisted Ted.  
Our hero shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Maybe just a bit longer. Now this rhyming field, is it the whole planet or just the town below the mountain?"  
Ted took a sip of tea while he pondered the question. "Just the town. I have never been outside of this area so I wouldn't know if it affected other towns."  
"Fascinating, so if I stepped out right now the rhyming would resume?"  
"Yes, it's troublesome when I let Max out for fresh air."  
Our time traveler stood up and strode over to the door and opened it. He placed both feet outside the threshold and waited.

The air was cold on his face,  
His hair being blown all over the place.  
Ted had mentioned drums,  
The word itself almost made our hero run.

He knew only one man which such a fixation,  
But surely there was an explanation.  
They couldn't be one in the same,  
Or possibly they were both insane.

Our hero shook his head in despair,  
The smell of baking cookies in the air.  
He put one foot back inside the door  
And was quickly followed by the other.

"Really fascinating," he exclaimed.  
Ted snorted. "Sure it is. You should probably get some sleep."  
"Oh no I wouldn't want to intrude. My box can take me anywhere. I'll just pop back down to the town and stay there."  
"No I insist. Besides Max has gotten quite fond of you."  
Our hero looked down and saw that Max hand fallen asleep at his feet. "All right."  
Ted stood up and stretched. "Good night then."  
"Good night." He left the room and the hero turned the lights off. The only light now came from the crackling fire. The time traveler settled down on the couch and Max followed. The old dog wiggled on to the couch and snuggled down between the couch and the hero. "Goodnight to you too Max," he whispered.  
-o-O-o-  
Our time traveler heard a door creak open and then a soft click. He rubbed his eyes as he set up and looked at the door. "I wonder what that was," he whispered at Max.  
The dog jumped off the couch and shuffled towards the door. He sniffed the rug and began to howl at the door. "What is it?"  
Our time traveler opened the door and was shocked. He stepped out into the cold and gasped, his breath creating warm puffs. His box was gone. 


	4. Part Four: And They All Lived

Part Four: And They All Lived...

Our time traveler rushed out to the spot  
Where his beloved box was not.  
All that was left was a patch filling with snow.  
And our traveler wishing he said no.

"Max, I think your owner has left us.  
And to think I gave him my trust.  
Well there is only one way to find him,  
Sadly we'll have to go down this mountain.

He picked up Max and wrapped his coat around,  
So that he wouldn't be a cold hound.  
He looked over the edge and let out a sigh.  
"This might take longer than I like."

He went back into the house and towards Ted's room.  
He was looking for two items to get him down to the Whos.

With a bit of shuffling and mucking about  
He found wanted needed and headed out.  
Now armed with snow shoes and a sled  
He went back out into the cold and to the edge.

He strapped on the shoes and sat down.  
He angled the small sled to the town.  
With a quick little push they were off,  
Our hero hoping the wouldn't be lifted aloft.

Max stuck his head out of the coat, snow blowing.  
Hoping to see where they were going.  
"I'd go back inside,"  
Our hero advised.

Max heeded his words and snuggled back in.  
Our hero button his coat to break the wind.  
The two sped past trees and hills  
Such high speeds gave our traveler chills.

With his feet he maneuvered his ride.  
Carefully they navigated every tide.  
Snow built up quickly,  
Making movements less swiftly.

Twinkling lights appeared,  
Making our hero grin ear to ear.  
"We're almost there," he said with a shout,  
Making Max stick his nose out.

With a scratching grate  
And a screeching brake.  
Both dog and traveler found themselves in town.  
"Now we need to hunt your master down."

The time traveler scooped Max out,  
And set him down to scout.  
The dog shuffled about, sniffing the park,  
Until he paused and began to bark.

"Good boy! You've found Ted.  
Now let's make amends.  
I need my box and you need your owner.  
We need to hurry before this night is over.

Our hero picked up the dog and started to sprint.  
Hoping he wouldn't be mistaken for Saint Nick.  
After running six blocks,  
Our traveler found his blue box.

"There's the old girl! Oh Max this grand.  
Now only we need your owner in hand."  
Our time traveler heard noise and looked to his right.  
His eyes fell upon a familiar sight.

Ted had a bag full of presents,  
Similar to that of a rather plump pheasant.  
Our hero tapped on the window.  
"Hey Ted. I think it's time for you to go."

The man looked over in shock,  
Terrified that he had been caught.  
He ran out the door and straight for the box,  
But unlucky for him he was easily stopped.

"Ted what is the matter. Where is you're spirit?  
Don't tell me you've lost it. I don't want to hear it."  
With a sigh Ted dropped the bag.  
"If I tell you the story will you promise not to nag?"

Our hero thought it over and let the man go.  
"Alright, but you're explanation had better be good though."  
"I wanted to stop Christmas. All the noise and the fuss.  
Your box was sitting outside, just sitting on dust.

She groaned and moaned, but I got her to start.  
I went to each house and took Christmas apart.  
Not a stocking or a tree was left in a room.  
Even the cookies left out went too.

I continued my journey until showed up.  
Though I wished you hadn't brought my pup."  
Ted paused and picked up old Max.  
"It's okay boy; I'm here so relax."

Our hero looked at Ted with eyes full of sadness.  
"Why would you start all of this holiday madness."  
Ted looked down at Max and then at our traveler of time.  
"They never see. I wanted them too, just one night.

For Christmas is a time for family and joy.  
Not about all this noise and the new toys.  
Now as for a punishment; I except one at least.  
For ruining there Christmas as well as their feast."

Our hero looked at Ted's forlorn face,  
And decided he'd rather put a different kind of punishment in place.  
"If you help me step back each Who house right.  
I promise I won't let them forget the true meaning of tonight."

So the traveler and Ted fixed each of the places.  
Cheerful smiled plastered to their faces.  
For Christmas isn't about what you receive.  
It is about family, love and what else you believe.

-o-O-o-

"...and they all lived happily ever after."  
Theodor laughed. "And all of this was true?"  
The Doctor adjusted his fez and leaned back in his chair. "Of course it is. Now what is that you're drawing?" The Doctor leaned over Theodor's shoulder to get a better look.  
"It's the Grinch, see? But I wonder what his side of the story is. You only have a part of it. Maybe he was grumpy because his shoes were too tight, or his head not screwed on just right, or maybe-

"There is no way you inspired Dr. Seuss. You have to be lying. When would you have ever found the time to do it?"  
The Doctor grinned. "Clara, don't doubt me. It's a time machine."  
Clara crossed her arms. "Or maybe you've been acting more Grinch like since you've regenerated. Maybe it's made your head all wibbly wobbly."  
"Fine, keep acting like a stubborn lass. I just won't tell you the oobleck story."  
"_Wait_, you're a part of that _too_?!"

**A/N: Thank you to all who read and I wish you happy holidays! **


End file.
